Space affairs
by scary vegeta fangirl
Summary: Vegeta begins getting death threats from an alien woman that is claiming he got her pregnant. Vegeta claims he knows nothing of it. Tests prove the child is in fact saiyan...but who's lying? rating will change
1. Intro

It started with a letter. One simple letter, falling to earth in a saiyan space craft. The craft itself was very small, no bigger than a soccer ball. But little did they know this 12 inch orb would bring the most destructive force the earth had ever seen

Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the so-long forgotten treasure. Running his finger over the curves and creases, a surge of memories filled his mind. But all too soon the memories became horrifying and he stopped playing, pressing the release hatch, very curious on what could be inside. Bulma watched warily from across the room. She had plenty of experience with these ships, and was very aware of what they held. She stormed off, putting trunks in his bedroom, as if the five yards and two feet of wall could somehow protect him from whatever was in the ship

But there was not a tiny alien inside of the ship. In fact the contents weren't even alive. It was a single, crude sheet of paper, with almost illegible hand writing on it. The note read

"You saiyan bastard. You said you loved me. Now you must love our daughter." The name Raiden was the neatest thing written on the sheet. A warm hand grabbed his shoulder and he jumped. Bulma was there, trying to pull her husband's arm down far enough to read the note. Vegeta growled at her, pushing here away. How could this happen? Vegeta's steps were getting faster; he was on the verge of tears." I don't tell my wife I love her, why would I……Kakorot!" he began to run


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Goku stared at the note for a long time, chuckling to himself "Did you think you really think you could keep living like that forever?"

Vegeta just stared at the taller man "I haven't touched another woman since I got with Bulma. I came here to ask you if you might know anything about this."

Goku looked extremely hurt. He turned scarlet refusing to meet Vegeta's stare. Finally he whispered "What are you are you accusing me of?"

Vegeta growled; knowing he wasn't going to get anything. But son had to know something. He was never like this. Vegeta stalked off; truly curious of whom this Raiden girl was…

**The next five weeks were excruciatingly long and painful. Bulma had found the note, and now he couldn't leave his room without being assaulted by a very angry Bulma. She had told all of her friends, so he had to keep his ki at practically nothing during the day. And Kakorot, the man that he thought would be by his side was still being hostile. **

Still the entire time all Vegeta could think of was Raiden. How doesn't he remember? Even if he'd been dead drunk he'd remember her name. Coden, Lyanac, and Sodsebu, he remembered them. But that was a long time ago. How did she know where to find him? Hell, how could he be sure that this Raiden was even a woman? This very well could be an elaborate scheme by one of Frieza's henchmen trying one final time to avenge his master. But that seemed a bit much for the lizard, let alone of his henchmen. Just as he was starting to think it would be easier to just skip town, something appeared on the radar. He grunted, knowing it'd be safest to go and investigate.

After two hours of staring at the sky where the signal had come from he saw a flash in the sky. The ship was identical to the one that had come before. But the closer it came the more Vegeta began to think over his plan. Any other time the group had done stake outs, they had always been…a group. After the woman's façade, he had no one to turn to. No, this was something he had to man up and do himself.

Suddenly the prince was thrown to the ground. And inexplicably large power was barreling towards him. He shot his head around franticly trying to find a source. Why hadn't he been able to sense it earlier? Then he saw it; the ship! It had been altered to mask all energy inside until it was within a mile's range. Vegeta had just enough time to stand and brace himself before the ship hit. Slowly, the door opened…


End file.
